Entendido, Kaitosama
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para crack and roll. Haruto, Orbital, Mr. Heartland. A Orbital todo le sale mal, pero no cree que pueda ir peor hasta que aparece Haruto para armar un destrozo y Mr. Heartland para empeorarlo. Y aparte tiene que enfrentar su responsabilidad ante Kaito por cualquier cosa que le pase a su hermano. ¿Sería mucho pedir al menos un día de buena suerte? Al parecer, no. One-shot. Pre-serie


**Reto: **Turn around / Crack and Roll.  
**Claim: **Orbital 7, Tenjo Haruto, Tenjo Kaito, Mr. Heartland.  
**Notas:** Situado en algún punto antes del inicio del animé.  
**Rating:** K+.  
**Género:** Friendship/Humor.

* * *

**Entendido, Kaito-sama.**

Su reloj interno siempre lo despierta a la misma hora, justo cinco minutos antes de que el de Kaito suene, anunciándole las 6 de la mañana. Mientras se despierta, reactivando todos sus sistemas, tanto de protección como de otros procesos menores, Orbital puede escuchar el silencio de la ciudad dormida, ocasionalmente roto por el rugir de un automóvil en la lejanía o la alarma de su maestro, sonando estrepitosamente, siempre una sola vez, antes de que se escuche el sonido de la fricción de la tela, pasos apresurados y la atronadora voz de Kaito llamándolo, aunque él ya está listo desde mucho antes.

Aún así, Orbital nunca ha podido dejar a un lado cierta torpeza, a pesar de sus mecanismos y programación perfectos, por lo cual, siempre que se sucede esta rutina, avanza con cierta torpeza hasta encontrarse con su amo, quien metódicamente abrocha los últimos botones, sube los últimos cierres y prepara el disco de duelo.

—Orbital —los ojos de Kaito siempre son fríos cuando se dirigen hacia él, pero ese día en particular parecen haber absorbido el azul helado del amanecer—. Muéstrame al próximo usuario de Numbers.

—¡E-entendido, Kaito-sama! —la información se despliega en varias pantallas de colores, llenas de datos y fotografías. Kaito, con su ojo agudo y su memoria casi fotográfica, con una sola mirada ya tiene suficiente como para comenzar la caza, sin duda la primera del día. Luego, si todo sale bien (y Orbital se ha aprendido el horario de memoria) no pasará más de una hora antes de que estén tras la pista del siguiente Usuario.

—Traspasa esa información, Orbital, la necesito conmigo, de todos los usuarios de Numbers que estén disponibles —esa pequeña charla hace que el horario se retrase y, aunque ya sabe que no debe protestar ante sus órdenes, de cualquier manera Orbital lo hace.

—P-pero Kaito-sama, no es necesario, puedo dársela en cuanto... —sin saber qué ha hecho mal esta vez, pero temiendo la reprimenda, Orbital comienza a girar de manera frenética alrededor de su amo, que lo detiene con una mirada y con el impacto de sus siguientes palabras.

—Hoy no vendrás conmigo, Orbital —aunque su voz está teñida del mismo tono autoritario de siempre, el joven le da la espalda antes de pronunciar sus próximas palabras—: Hoy te quedarás a hacer mantenimiento a los sistemas, no sólo tuyos sino de todo el laboratorio —su repentina calma se evapora nuevamente al seguir hablando—. Mr. Heartland y el Dr. Faker así lo han estipulado.

Aunque el robot quiere protestar, se abstiene al saber que sus palabras no harán mejor la situación ni mucho menos diluirán el odio de su amo hacia aquellos hombres, que siempre lo pasan de largo e ignoran en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Así pues, lo deja marchar tragándose sus palabras y nada más despuntar el sol, con sonidos extraños y diferentes a los que está acostumbrado a escuchar día a día, como el del laboratorio poniéndose en marcha y el extraño de Heartland andando de aquí por allá, se dispone a hacer lo que le han pedido.

Está bastante tiempo dándole mantenimiento a su propio sistema antes de empezar con el resto de las computadoras que controlan el edificio, pero tiene que admitir que tras darse una limpiadita se siente mucho mejor. Los datos y las funciones llegan con más claridad a su cerebro robótico y está seguro de que, si al día siguiente Kaito decide llevarlo consigo, será bastante más eficiente en su trabajo. Alentado por dichos pensamientos, Orbital sigue trabajando hasta el mediodía, de alguna manera optimista de que no haya salido nada mal hasta ahora, si no se cuenta una taza de café derramada y rápidamente limpiada de un sistema de alta importancia.

Sin embargo, su calma dura poco y no le extraña, dado que él siempre tiene mala suerte. Aunque en ese momento no lo piensa y no tiene tiempo de reflexionar sobre ello hasta la llegada de la noche, en realidad esa mala suerte le lleva, en lugar de malos momentos, algo extrañamente inolvidable. Y todo empieza cuando Haruto se asoma al laboratorio, con pasos silenciosos, como si su cuerpo fuera ingrávido, fantasmal, en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Sus ojos ausentes recorren toda la habitación, impregnándose de los sonidos que hacen las computadoras, casi melódicos, pero aún así monótonos, las diferentes imágenes en los monitores, estadísticas, fondos de pantalla, gráficas. Orbital en un rincón, haciendo de todo un poco, nervioso y excitado como siempre, pero Haruto nota que algo falta y ladea su cabeza, buscando entre las filas de monitores, sin encontrarlo.

—Hermano —murmura, pues sabe que siempre que lo llama Kaito aparece, trayéndole sonrisas, extraños dulces y juguetes que no tarda mucho en romper—. Hermano —repite, dando varios pasos inseguros dentro de la habitación, donde Orbital sigue tan ocupado que no se da cuenta de nada, ni de la tormenta que está a punto de desatarse, pues Haruto nunca ha experienciado algo así, que Kaito no responda su llamada.

Tenso y con una extraña sensación de vacío, que le recuerda a Haruto tiempos oscuros y lejanos, aunque sólo sean vagos fragmentos oníricos, el niño deja que su malestar lo inunde y el dolor, aunque él no sepa qué es exactamente lo que siente, comienza a invadir su cuerpo, liberando todo el poder oculto en aquél pequeño recipiente, un niño que en realidad debería de estar yendo a la escuela y haciendo diversos amigos. Conforme pasan los segundos —y mientras Orbital se dedica a hablar consigo mismo, preguntándose si puede alcanzar a Kaito después de todo, pues ya casi ha acabado su trabajo— y éstos se vuelven minutos, el aura de la habitación comienza a volverse más siniestra, chispas de alguna extraña electricidad saltan en el aire y el ambiente se siente denso, pesado, como una bomba a punto de estallar. Es precisamente esto, lo que avisa a Orbital de que algo anda mal y para cuando se da la vuelta, asustado y derramando el líquido limpiador, Haruto ya ha destrozado la mitad del mobiliario junto a él.

—¡Ha-Haruto-sama! —entrechocando con restos de computadoras, cables que aún sacan chispas y el aura poderosa de Haruto, que le obliga a retirarse, Orbital se acerca a él lo más que puede, asustado de que Kaito vaya a regañarlo, pero sobretodo de que algo le pueda suceder a su preciado hermano menor.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? —en donde debería haber lágrimas, Orbital sólo encuentra un rostro impasible, cuyos únicos sentimientos se transmiten mediante ese poder asfixiante que flota en la habitación.

—K-Kaito-sama ha salido a hacer su trabajo, como todos los días, Haruto-sama —el robot se mueve frenéticamente alrededor de él, tratando de calmarlo y de alguna manera lo logra, pues el niño parece bastante interesado en sus movimientos, con lo cual el aura empieza a cesar en intensidad.

Normalmente, un niño de su edad habría insistido más o incluso habría hecho una rabieta, pero Haruto es diferente a los demás y es precisamente eso lo que le duele a Kaito, quien si pudiera verlo en esos momentos, se encontraría con una figura similar a un maniquí, impasible, indiferente, inmóvil, salvo por sus ojos, que siguen la trayectoria del robot acompañante de su hermano. Orbital no puede sopesar sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se espera que el niño lo detenga con un solo movimiento y lo levante en el aire, aparentemente divertido de comenzar con la destrucción del día.

—¡Ahh, no, por favor, Haruto-sama! —miles de ideas pasan por la mente de Orbital y no duda en tener los sistemas adecuados para defenderse de tal problema, sin embargo, no desea hacerle daño a su amo, ni mucho menos a Kaito. Es más, tiembla al pensar lo que podría hacerle Kaito si se enterase de que le hizo daño a su hermano menor, aún si fue por defensa personal. Se resigna tras varias súplicas ignoradas, recuerda de alguna manera cuán bien lo pasó durante su corta vida robótica y cuánto le alegró trabajar con Kaito tantos años antes de dejar de luchar.

El poder de Haruto hace presión contra él, como la mano de un gigante contra su cuerpo. Resignado en apariencia, Orbital se deja hacer, sintiendo colapsar algunos sistemas dentro de sí mismo, pero sin perder su información, tan clara y precisa como la primera vez que abrió los ojos en un laboratorio, para ver la figura de Kaito, mirándolo con ojos que le preguntaban cuándo diablos iba a empezar a moverse. No obstante, es salvado por esos recuerdos, mismos que se proyectan en el aire cuando el niño hace un poco más de presión. Imágenes de Kaito siendo más joven, palabras duras, sí, días malos y buenos. Y al final, una solitaria mariposa flotando en el aire, pixeles envueltos en un aura de color azul, tratando de imitar la belleza de la vida, pero sin lograrlo del todo. La presión se relaja inmediatamente, los ojos de Haruto se quedan fijos en la mariposa, como si él también tuviese recuerdos con ella, como si nunca hubiese visto nada similar.

El momento parece durar años, incluso a Orbital le parece que ha caído el sol, aunque en realidad está un poco mareado. Ha conseguido calmar a la bestia, aunque debe cuidarse de no llamarle nunca así en presencia de Kaito. La bestia, aquél poder tan extraño y solitario dentro de un niño pequeño, dentro de un hermano menor, el todo para una persona, Kaito. Suspirando de alivio, Orbital no deja de proyectar diversas imágenes de mariposas que tiene guardadas en su base de datos, aunque en realidad no significan mucho para él. Quizás debería de pedirle ayuda a Droite, dado que a ella le gustan. Quizás ella podría mantener ocupado a Haruto, muy lejos de las computadoras que ahora tendrá que limpiar.

—¡Haruto! —una voz horrible e insidiosa rompe el momento y aunque los ojos del niño siguen fijos en la imagen de la mariposa, que Orbital no ha dejado de proyectar, se pueden apreciar en sus facciones ciertos rastos de tensión y dolor, acompañados de furia, silenciosa y ciega, como la que lo dominó mientras atacaba a todo a su alrededor. Es Heartland, que seguro ha echado en falta la presencia del menor de los Tenjo en su laboratorio especial, donde sólo el niño y él saben lo que hacen o no—. ¡Ah, Haruto, aquí estás!

El hombre, siempre aparentando ser jovial, le dirige una sonrisa helada al menor, pero sus ojos lo traicionan, pues detrás de ellos hay frialdad al recorrer la habitación, hacer el recuento de los daños y la pérdida de tiempo que ha sufrido. No obstante, no puede culpar al niño, no es conveniente, así que su mirada se dirige a la única víctima presente, por la cual siente un odio que es recíproco. Orbital vuelve a ponerse nervioso, ha tenido demasiadas emociones en un solo día y por cómo lo está viendo ese hombre horroroso, seguro que le esperan más y lo peor es que no puede hacer nada.

—Quiero que limpies esto inmediatamente —dice con voz autoritaria, seca y fría, tan diferente de su tono cuando trata de animar a duelistas desconocidos o ganarse el favor de personas importantes—. Kaito será informado y se te dará un castigo extra al que él proponga por destruir maquinaria más importante que tú, pedazo de chatarra.

—S-sí, como usted ordene, Mr. Heartland-sama —encogiéndose como un animalito, Orbital esconde las imágenes que ha estado proyectando y se dedica, en silencio, a evaluar los daños causados en su cuerpo, mientras observa cómo Heartland le dirige unas cuantas palabras a Haruto, quien no parece estar escuchando. Luego, el hombre toma de la mano al menor para dirigirlo a su laboratorio secreto y apenas dan dos pasos, vuelve a suceder algo que maravilla a Orbital y le hace cuestionarse si no ha muerto ya y está delirando o algo por el estilo.

Como si fuera una corriente eléctrica, de la mano de Haruto saltan chispas que queman la mano de Heartland. Éste, sorprendido y dolorido, trata de retirar rápidamente su mano de la de Haruto, pero se enreda con los cables rotos a sus pies y cae hacia atrás, de espaldas contra los restos aún medio quemados de computadoras, escritorios y sillas, desatando una avalancha que se precipita por varios minutos, derribando computadoras íntegras, cables nuevos, muebles, pantallas, sillas e impresoras por doquier. La señal de alerta se activa inmediatamente, llenando el lugar de signos de color rojizo que claman ¡Peligro! y pronto, en cuestión de segundos, mientras Heartland se sacude, agitado por las pequeñas descargas eléctricas que llegan de todas direcciones —aunque Orbital sospecha provienen de Haruto más que de los cables sueltos—, todo el edificio está alerta y el mismo Dr. Faker hace su aparición al notar la ausencia de Haruto en su habitual locación.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —el Dr. Faker nunca se ha esforzado por parecer cordial ni alegre, así que su tono es inmediatamente frío. Los empleados que han llegado para auxiliar y reparar lo más posible, evitan su mirada al pasar junto a él, murmurándose instrucciones en voz baja—. Heartland, ¿qué sucede? —su vista pasa de Orbital, temblando por enésima vez en el día, a Haruto, impasible e incólume en medio de la habitación, hasta el hombre, a quien algunos empleados están ayudando a levantarse, eso sí, siempre evitando su mirada, que podría traerles algún problema.

Pensando rápido y sin duda furioso por haber sido burlado por un niño, Heartland decide rápidamente echarle la culpa a Orbital, quien no ha sido lo suficientemente rápido como para salir de allí.

—Ha sido él, Dr. Faker —su dedo tiembla cuando señala al robot, pero su sonrisa, maligna y triunfante, le da los elementos necesarios para parecer intimidante.

—N-no, ¡no he sido yo! —asustado, Orbital siente que, después de todo, sí va a morir ese día, aunque no por las manos del pequeño Haruto, sino más bien en algún horrible experimento que, si tuviera cabello, le pondría los pelos de punta de solo pensarlo.

—No ha sido él —declara Haruto con voz etérea y por un momento, todos los presentes dudan de si en realidad lo han oído—. Fue Heartland.

La palabra de Haruto es indudable. Los papeles se invierten nada más la afirmación llega a los oídos del Dr. Faker, es el turno de Heartland de palidecer y de Orbital de alegrarse, cosa que hace dando algunos giros sobre su lugar, agradecido de que Haruto le haya salvado la vida, cuando minutos antes había tratado de matarlo.

—Heartland, tenemos que hablar —el hombre se da la vuelta y su palabra, definitiva, recae sobre el aire como la última bomba del día. Heartland le sigue, tan asustado como lo estuvo Orbital segundos antes, pero con la promesa implícita en sus ojos de venganza. Haruto les sigue inmediatamente, impulsado por algún extraño y secreto pensamiento, mucho antes de que Orbital pueda siquiera pensar en darle las gracias. Pronto, se encuentra solo de nuevo.

—¡Oye tú, muévete! ¿Qué no piensas ayudar? —pero su mundo de tranquilidad se rompe nada más uno de los empleados lo reconoce y lo pone a trabajar. Aún queda un largo día por delante.

.

Orbital no sabe cómo ha logrado llegar a la noche, después de estar horas arreglando máquinas y con medio sistema operativo destrozado, sin embargo, no le preocupa mucho, porque durante la noche, mientras todos duerman y él hiberne, se harán las mejoras necesarias para tenerlo como nuevo. Lo que en realidad le preocupa, es la reacción de Kaito al saber lo que ha sucedido ese día en los laboratorios, el que Haruto casi trató de matarlo, salió de su área normal y destrozó medio equipo de trabajo. Seguro que le va a echar la culpa a él, eso es lo que más teme, sus ojos azules llenos de furia y decepción dirigidos a él, después de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar...

Las pisadas de Kaito, tan características, sin embargo, se dejan escuchar hasta la medianoche. Por el semblante en su rostro cuando aparece en su campo de visión, para él también ha sido un día agotador y le han llegado rumores además, de que ha logrado capturar varios numbers. Sin embargo, aunque debiera de lucir feliz, la noticia de Haruto le ha empañado un poco el semblante y cuando se detiene frente a él para preguntarle qué ha sucedido en realidad, Orbital no puede evitar temblar como siempre lo hace ante su presencia.

—...así que Mr. Heartland recibió el castigo —concluye su relato el robot, dándose cuenta al instante de que, de nuevo, sus temores han sido infundados. En el rostro de su amo hay un amago casi imperceptible de sonrisa y sus ojos se han suavizado, sin duda también por el sueño y el cansancio.

—Muy bien —dice y se da la vuelta para entrar a su habitación, contigüa a donde Orbital hace sus mantenimientos todas las noches. Se quita la chaqueta y se saca las botas, Orbital cree que ya ha terminado con él por el día cuando el joven se asoma por la puerta y dice—: Gracias. Ahora desaparece de mi vista, estoy cansado.

—E-entendido, Kaito-sama.

Kaito desaparece, cerrando la puerta y Orbital se queda en la oscuridad, sorprendido y feliz, después de un día tan caótico. Al parecer tuvo su primer día de buena suerte en toda su vida y aunque sabe que no se repetirá pronto, quizás nunca, se siente satisfecho. Algún día, además, se hace la promesa, también ayudará a Haruto-sama cuando lo necesite y por supuesto, a Kaito-sama siempre.

FIN.


End file.
